Earths Layers
Since Virgil has to reach the Earth's core, the ship has to go through 2 additional layers. Crust 03.gif|Earths Crust Mantle 05.gif|Earths Mantle Outer Core 1.gif|Earths Outer Core Outer Core 4.gif|Earths Inner Core The Earth is mainly 4 different layers. The Crust, The Mantle, The Outer Core and The Inner Core. Each layer is getting hotter and heavier with pressure as the ship keeps going down. Earths Crust The crust is of course, the very first layer that Virgil has to get through to the core.The crust is the outermost soiled shell of a rocky planet or natural satellite (moon). The crust of the Earth, the moon, Mercury, Venus, and Mars has been generated largely by igneous process. Also the crust of the Earth is composed of three different types of rock, which are igneous, metamorphic and sedimentary. However there are two types of crust, oceanic crust (Note: this is the densist crust) and contential crust. No matter what type of rock the crust, it's the place where we live. ' ' Earth's Crust Info ' *'Thickness- 20 to 30 miles ( 30 to 50 kilometers) *'Temperature- 392 F to 752 F ( 200 to 400 C)' *'Pressure- 1 kPa to 25 kPa ( 0.14 PSI to 3.62 PSI)' *'Density- 2.7 to 3.3 g/cm3' *'Composition- Oxygen, Silicon, Aluminium, Iron, Calcium, Sodium, Potassium, Magnesium, and other elements' *'Equilibrium of Earth's mass and volume - 0.014% mass and 38% volume' ' ' Crust 01.gif|Going In Crust 02.gif|Cutting through Crust 04-bmp.jpg|Crust Environment MRI Camera Crust image-bmp.jpg|Crust- MRI Camera Image|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Virgil's Location in Crust-bmp.jpg|Virgil's Location in the Crust ''' Earth's Mantle The second layer which is hotter and longer than the crust is the mantle. The mantle is the largest layer of the earth. With a thickness of less than 2,000 miles, there is plenty magma to produce more soild rock for the crust. The mantle is divided into sections which are based upon results from seismology or the way earthquake waves go through them. The upper mantle is about 4.3 miles to 250 miles thick and the lower mantle is about 250 miles to 1,796 miles thick. There is a small difference between the two. The upper mantle has olivine, which is compounds with silicon dioxide, and a substance called Peridotite. The lower mantle is more solid than the upper mantle because it has a lot more olivne rock, iron, magnesium, and many silicate compounds. '''Earth's Mantle Info *'Thickness- 1,800 miles ( 2,900 kilometers) ' *'Temperature- 932 F to 7230 F ( 500 to 4000 C)' *'Pressure- 3 GPa to 140 GPa ( 435113.21 PSI to 20305283.28 PSI)' *'Density- 3.3 to 5.7 g/cm3' *'Composition- silicon, oxygen, iron and aluminium.' *'Equilibrium of Earth's mass and volume- 68.4% mass and 49.5% volume' *'Trivia- look very closey at the upper mantle photo, you will see the upside down mountains of the crust. ' ' Mantle 01.gif|It's heating up Mantle 02.gif|Going Upstream Mantle 03.gif|We're in Upper Mantle MRI Camera View-bmp.jpg|Upper Mantle- MRI Camera Image|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Mantle, Lower MRI Camera-bmp.jpg|Lower Mantle- MRI Camera Image|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Mantle 13.gif|Almost Out ' Earth's Outer Core The third layer which is a little shorter and twice as hot as the mantle. The outer core is just like the heart of our bodies, it's the engine of the planet. It does one thing, produce forcefield for us, known as the electromagnetic field ( EM field). With the outer core spinning in one direction at a 1,000.4 mph ( actual recoreded), it keeps the EM field in balance. The average magnetic field strength in the outer core was measured to be around 2.5 millitesla, which is about 50 times stronger than the magnetic field at the surface. Earth's Outer Core Info *'Thickness- 1,408 miles ( 2,266 kilometers)' *'Temperature- 8000 F ( 4400 C)' *'Pressure- 140 to 330 GPa ( 20305283.28 PSI to 47862453.45 PSI' *'Density- 9.9 to 12.2 g/cm3' *'Composition- iron and nickel' *'Mass and Volume- 27.5 % mass and 9.25 % volume' Outer Core 1.gif|Outer Core Arrival Outer Core 3.gif|Going In Deeper Outer Core MRI Camera-bmp.jpg|Outer Core- MRI Camera Image|link=Virgil's Design and Movement Earth's Inner Core The fourth and final layer is the very center of our planet. The inner core is one giant chunk of iron and nickel soildfied at the center of our planet. The Inner core is thought to be growing as the liquid outer core at the boundary within the inner core cools and solidifies due to the gradual cooling of the Earth's interior (about 100 degrees Celsius per billion years). It would appear that the growth of the inner core is thought to play an important role in the generation of the Earth's magnetic field by dynamo action in the liquid outer core. Earth's Inner Core Info *'Thickness- 750 miles thick ( 1,200 kilometers) ' *'Temperature- 9,800 F ( 5430 C)' *'Pressure- 330 to 360 GPa ( 47862453.45 PSI to 52213585.58 PSI)' *'Density- 12.6 to 13.1 g/cm3' *'Composition- iron and nickel' *'Mass and volume- 1.86% mass and 0.48% volume' Outer Core 4.gif|Inner Core Arrival Outer Core 6.gif|Circling Around Core, Inner MRI Camera-bmp.jpg|Inner Core- MRI Camera Image|link=Virgil's Design and Movement